customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno-Pendragon
"It is with great pride I appoint you the new Royal Advisor, I know we haven't always been the best of friends but I am confident you will use your new power with respect and honor - after all you are a Pendragon.." - Equis Inferno-Pendragon is a mystical being often confused with the similary named antihero known as Inferno but is a vastly different creature - a powerful and ancient sorcerer and warlord few are aware of his existence and those who do often refuse to accept it, preferring to believe he is just another myth: Inferno-Pendragon is happy to indulge such foolishness, happy to be alone in order to complete his ultimate plan, which has consistantly been to become a Supreme Being. Origins Early Years Born to the magical island of Avalon as part of the Pegacorn race the infant Inferno was abandoned by his parents due to his strange batlike wings and ebony pelt - which made him appear demonic (in contrast to most Pegacorns, whose avian wings and white pelt make them seem angelic to most). By chance or fate he was adopted by the young Queen of Avalon, who took pity on the infant and had him raised in the palace as her own - the King was not so keen on having a "foundling" as a son but tolerated him for the sake of his wife, however the King would continually disregard his adopted son and show excessive favoritism to his natural elder son, Equis. Childhood As the two grew older the rivalry between Inferno and Equis intensified, with Inferno being punished severely by the King regardless of guilt - the Queen was deeply unhappy with her husband's treatment of their adoptive son but was ultimately powerless to stop it and for much of his youth Inferno was subjected to bullying by his elder brother, during these troubled years Inferno would stumble across the powerful dragon Kaosa, a brood-mother who took to comforting him - becoming in many ways his only real friend in the world. Brother's Keeper By the time Inferno reached maturity he was alone again, Kaosa having left to raise her dragonflight but promising the return - nevertheless her depature hardened Inferno's heart further as he felt betrayed that his only real friend had left him. Inferno's troubled mind was not helped by the fact his elder brother, Equis, was now King, their father having taken ill and died while they were in their teens and their mother following shortly after. Equis tried to make amends for his previous mistreatment of Inferno by appointing him his Royal Advisor, yet Inferno never truly forgave his elder brother for his past and plotted revenge in secret. Night Of The Sword Inferno would serve his brother as Royal Advisor for little over a year before he instigated a terrible riot known as the Night Of The Sword via releasing several prisoners from the jails of Avalon and arming them with swords and muskets, allowing the criminals to run amok on the streets of Avalon as Equis was forced to call out the city guards to regain order at the cost of many lives - the incident served to destabilise the city as Equis become intent on finding those responsible, Inferno watched happily as Equis began to round up suspects from across the land while ignoring Inferno completely - unable to imagine his brother was capable of such an act. Culling Of The Guards Soon after the Night Of The Sword ended Equis began to lose ground with his people as his quest to find justice had him round up hundreds of suspects from across the land - the King becoming more desperate as he continually failed to find the culprit. Inferno played on this and convinced Equis, in private, that the only people capable of instigating a prison break of such a grand-scale where the Royal Guards, who had access to such areas and suggested the King strike a blow to them in order to put an end to any future wrong-doing. Equis agreed and ordered the Culling Of The Guards, in which any guard suspected of involvement with the Night Of The Sword was stripped of their arms and cast out of Avalon in shame. Battle For The Crown Inferno would take advantage of the turmoil caused by both the Night Of The Sword and the Culling Of The Guards by taking leave from the palace and gathering a large following of citizens and ex-guards via false promises and manipulation, convincing them Equis was a tyrant and had to be destroyed - by the time Equis had noticed something unusual occuring it was too late and Inferno had amassed his own rebellion, Equis gathered his own forces in retaliation but found them severely weakened thanks to the Culling Of The Guards and a bloody battle was waged that tore down the gates of Avalon and saw many lifes lost. Death Of The Prince As the Battle For The Crown raged Equis found himself forced to utilise the ancient power of the Avalon-Blade, a sacred sword handed down from his father that bestowed the King of Avalon the power of a god and through it's power easily dispatched Inferno's rebellion. However Inferno refused to back down and fought against Equis, hopelessly outmatched but driven mad by vengeance and hate - Equis knocked Inferno down but faultered for a moment, unable to bring himself to slay his brother - he ordered Inferno to leave Avalon and never return. Inferno, still mad with rage, lunged at Equis again and was impaled by the Avalon-Blade - Equis was horrified and held his dying brother in his arms.. begging him to survive, Inferno simply told Equis he'd won nothing then apparently died of his wounds. On Wings Of Chaos Heartbroken at the death of his brother Equis ordered the Avalon-Blade to be sealed away forever and had Inferno buried atop Mount Turnity, a sacred mountain used as the burial place of ancient kings - he then declared that none would ever again mention the Battle Of The Crown or the events that led up to it, to Equis the past was to remain forevermore a memory and Avalon would go on as if nothing had happened. However Equis could not of percieved the return of Kaosa, the dragon - having heard of Inferno's death - landed atop Mount Turnity and seemingly desecrated the grave via removing the body of the dead prince - Equis had several search parties go in search of the dragon but they all failed to find her or the body and in the end Equis gave up on trying to find them. It's Good To Be King.. Kaosa would carry the body of Inferno to her rookery, located deep in the void between realms, and via the power of the dragons restored the prince to life - sacrificing a portion of her own life-force to do so.. as Inferno awoke he was confused and angry, though grateful to Kaosa for what she'd done. Kaosa admitted to Inferno she had been devastated at the news of his death and couldn't bear the thought of losing him, so had to act - Inferno thanked her, recognising her as the only true friend he ever had and the two formed a strong bond, climaxing in Kaosa offering Inferno the Draconic Crown - which would make him the King of her dragon-flight. Inferno was surprised at this offer and questioned Kaosa on why she would trust him with such a position, to which she responded that she wanted to give him a chance to be the king he always deserved to be.. Inferno smiled to Kaosa and simply nodded as he put on the Draconic Crown. As he did so the ground around himself reformed, as if by unseen hands, into a throne - the newly crowned Inferno sat down on the rocky throne and watched over his new kingdom, thinking of the past.. and the future he would form. Current Age Significant Battles Personality Inferno Pendragon is a tragic individual consumed by hatred, contempt and rage over the way he was mistreated - he has allowed these negative feelings to warp his mind and body into something far more destructive than even he can comprehend: he sees everyone outwith the Twilight-Realm as corrupt and evil yet craves companionship - at the same time he is terrified of being hurt again so pushes away those who would befriend him. Inferno Pendragon is also bloodthirsty and cruel when it comes to vengeance and seeks to make those who torment him suffer tenfold, when angered he is totally without mercy and has manipulated entire nations to war just to get back at someone for a supposed wrong they committed against him or his Twilight Dragon-flight. Despite all this Inferno Pendragon is often much like a frightened child and can be reasoned with by those willing to take the time and effort, sadly for the Twilight-Prince few have the patience or courage to do this and the longer he stays in solitutide the more it hardens his heart to the worlds beyond the Twilight-Realm. Appearance Standing in at 6ft in height Inferno-Pendragon is of an average build and resembles in many ways a fallen-angel: his skin is grey in color while his eyes are blood-red with a tendency to glow when he is angered - a pair of large dragon-like wings sprout out of his back and are folded around himself like a cape when not in use and he dresses in the style of a medieval monarch. He has fairly long hair of a silvery color which flows down a little like a mane but is otherwise clean-shaven - his nails are slightly sharper than a human's, more akin to small claws, but this is common for his kind. He tends to keep to the shadows and seems very self-aware, often showing signs of mild distress as if uncomfortable with showing himself and it is not uncommon for him to disguise his form when near others. Powers Inferno-Pendragon is a master of all kinds of magic but is especially potent at manipulating the Twilight-Force: which allows him to tap into emotions and manifest them as physical phenomena - he commonly creates dark-flames out of hatred or tornadoes of rage which cause great physical and emotional pain to those they hit: though use of the Twilight-Force has detrimental effects on his own sanity and thus when overused turns him temporarily insane. Due to this side-effect Inferno-Pendragon often utilises more traditional magic such as illusion-casting, transformation, transmutation and dimensional-travel - he is very skilled at these magical-schools but is able to utilise many more spells when he wants to: within the Twilight-Realm his power is akin to an All-Father, making him virtually omnipotent. In addition to these sorcerous powers Inferno-Pendragon is a master of combat and a skilled manipulator with a gift for words, thanks to Kaosa Inferno-Pendragon is also the current King of the Twilight Dragons and can command them to his will as well as transform himself into a Twilight-Dragon at will - though he is already a skilled shape-shifter capable of taking many forms. As a final "gift" from Kaosa Inferno-Pendragon can't be killed in any way - however he can be harmed or imprisoned and is vulnerable to the magic of cosmic-beings such as Merlin or Queen Of Sorrow. Trivia *Inferno-Pendragon's unofficial theme is "The Ultimate Show" from Super Paper Mario. Battle-Stats Normal-Form Hero Level: 13.4 Agility: 8 Speed: 9 Strength: 10+ Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10++ Dragon-Form Hero Level: 19.4 Agility: 7 Speed: 10+ Strength: 10+++ Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters Category:Conquerors